


Punishment & Reward

by badlaralaufey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Slutty reader with feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, little to no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlaralaufey/pseuds/badlaralaufey
Summary: Negan shows you and Daryl, your lover, who's the boss after coming to Alexandria for a visit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Sorry it's long, was written under the influence which just lets all the sluttiness come out  
> -Apologies if I missed tagging anything, I did try  
> -There's not a real plot here but I can keep going with this, it just is what it is

Nobody in Alexandria had expected this to be the day. They were told one week. Although you hadn’t been there when “it” all happened…the threats, the murders, the takeover, you had heard about it in vivid detail. Daryl hadn’t come back. You had been close…at first it was just fun, just blowing off steam with rough and exciting sex when you got the chance. Later you both realized there was something more to it than that. So you worried, thought the worst, like everyone did, when he didn’t come home.  
Then, the sound of a baseball bat pounding on the gate. The sound rang through the neighborhood. You were brushing your hair, trying to face the day with the fresh pain of yet another person who never got to come home. 

You gazed out the window and saw someone unfamiliar, a handsome, if older, man commanding the attention of everyone at the gates. Your gaze lingered, thinking that couldn’t have been the one, although his body language told you that yes, it must have been… then you saw him. You almost didn’t recognize his dirtier than normal appearance and his cut physique far too covered up by a sad, prison-style uniform. The bagginess of it swallowed the huge muscles and the power you knew lurked underneath. His face looked almost like something was missing from his soul. 

“Daryl!” You scrambled to get outside, easing up as you stepped out the front door, trying to keep your wits about you as you saw Rick approaching the man they had all warned you about. They looked to be having a heated conversation. You watched Rick try to talk to Daryl. You saw the man in the black leather jacket shut it down. You saw him try to intimidate Rosita. Then he carried on with his discussion with Rick. When you could barely contain yourself any longer, and it looked as though they were finishing their conversation, you walked, then sprinted to wear Daryl was being held. You must not have looked like much of a threat, wearing shorts and a black tank top. You had abandoned getting geared up to face the day when you saw him out the window.

The man in the leather jacket stepped assertively in front of you just before you reached Daryl. You were so focused you smacked right into his large frame and toppled over backwards. Staring up at him in disbelief, you struggled to get your legs under you. He leaned down, offering you a hand, and said “Hi, I’m Negan.” He confirmed who he was, and what he had done. You stared as you took his hand anyway and he stood you up. He looked you up and down so slowly you felt it. “Well hello, Princess. You must’ve missed my public service announcement about interacting with the help” as he gestured at Daryl ‘and I do not like to repeat myself. “ You immediately looked at Daryl who was staring right at you, your eyes met for only a second. Suddenly Negan grabbed your face with his large, gloved hand, forcing you to look at him instead, raising his voice to a more serious tone he said “You don’t need to look at him, you don’t need to talk to him, and if you do, it’ll be the help here who pays the price, doll”

You instinctively looked at Daryl once more, who at this point had looked away to spare you. Your expression said everything Negan needed to know to have leverage over you. “Oh…oh…well if that wasn’t the sweetest, most desperate look I’ve ever seen on a girl as pretty as you” he said, almost laughingly. “I warned you doll, and since you’re no good at following directions, let’s go have a private conversation about how the fuck you're going to pay for breaking the rules”.

He grabbed your shoulder and walked you forcefully towards one of the houses after commanding his team to carry out their search of Alexandria. You were dazed and allowed yourself to be pushed along, Negan forcing you forward with his menacing bat slung over his shoulder. Once inside the house, just the two of you, he lets go of you and gently shut the door, locking it. “Have a seat, darlin’” and you do, on the floor, as you continue to stare in awe at the man who, according to Rick, murdered your friends and laughed about it. “That is a pretty view, darlin’, but you didn’t need to sit on the ground…” he circles you, still holding his bat, tapping it on the ground every couple steps. “This is Lucille, I’m sure you’ve heard of her. See, the last time someone broke the rules, actually it was your boyfriend, Daryl, someone..some people...got their skulls smashed in”, You cringed. “You…” he looks you all over again, lustfully, “are so much easier on the eyes than those fuckers I beat to death”. He continues to circle you and places a gloved hand on your head, before he crouches down and tangles his hand in your hair, forcing you to look straight in his face. “Is there some other way I can punish you, princess? Something you’d prefer to me say…cutting off Daryl’s hand? Or him taking a beating off Lucille here?”

Instinctively you look at down to a noticeable bulge in his tight pants, glancing there for the briefest of moments. He chuckles loudly as he lets go of your hair and stands up straight, “I’ll take that as a yes”. His laughter echoes across the empty house. “See something you like, sweetheart? ‘Cause I am happy to oblige, if the punishment you’d prefer is my dick down your throat”. The seriousness of his voice and the harshness of his words sent chills through your body, culminating in a warm feeling at your core. You look down, blushing. “Listen, sweetheart, if you don’t start fuckin’ talking and telling me what the fuck you want, your options are going to become very fucking limited. As in, I go grab Daryl now, and we go with our original plan. While you watch.” You panic, you reach out and grab his thighs and look up at him “No! Please…don’t! I can take the punishment!” He laughs again “Baby that’s great but I’m going to need you to be a whole fucking lot more enthusiastic than that if this is what you want” as he grabs his bulge. “Now ain’t nobody going to force you, but if you want to take your punishment the next words out of your mouth had better be ‘Negan, I need to suck on your huge cock until I’ve learned my lesson”. 

After you choked out the words he wanted to hear, Negan told you to strip. “And make it fast, sweetheart, those fuckers will be mighty quick going through your property here, and I had better get to blow my load in your mouth before they’re done, or I won’t consider your punishment fuckin’ served”. You stood up…you didn’t have much to take off, but you pulled the tank top over your head, revealing your ample breasts. You felt your nipples harden as Negan whistled, “What a set of tits you have, princess. Keep going, speed it up”. His tone again growing serious. He watched as you bent over, facing away from him to remove your shoes and slowly pull down your shorts. Before you could straighten up you felt his hands on your bare back, he had removed only one of his gloves. “I told you nicely to hurry the fuck up, princess”, as he aggressively tugged your panties down, keeping you bent over. He smacked your ass hard with his gloved hand. You squealed in surprise and tried to pull away. He kept you there, then gave you another smack “That one was for flinching, sweet heart. You brought that on yourself, don’t you think, being such a fucking tease?” You moaned softly and accidentally. “Alright, stand up and turn around so daddy can see you, princess”. You stood up, your body on display and fully bare for the man clad in leather. 

He admired your body, walked behind you, he was so much taller and more powerful than you. He caressed the hair out of your face and licked a stripe along your neck, while his other hand ran down your body, pinching your nipples and eventually cupping your sex as he kissed you, hard. He broke the kiss for a moment “Darlin’, I don’t think your body sees this as a punishment at all…based on how fuckin’ wet your sweet little pussy is right now” You squeezed your thighs together in embarrassment. “Well, I warned you and everyone else Daryl would suffer in the rules were broken, so why don’t you just stand right here while I go get him. I’m sure he’d love to watch you take his punishment for him”

Your heart sank, but you remained standing. Negan may have been sadistic and cruel, but he was handsome, so strong, and something about the gravel in his voice went straight to your center. Moments later the door burst open and Daryl is being escorted in by a henchman and Negan is following behind. They force Daryl to his knees. He is gunshy…he wants to do anything he can to help you, but can’t find a way that wouldn’t end up like before. He’s seen your perfect body before, many times. And the knowledge that Negan is about to enjoy and abuse it angers him deeply.

“OK! Now let’s get on with the fucking show before I start to lose patience. Princess, on your knees” you obey, dropping down just out of reach of Daryl. Negan stepped up to face you, his massive bulge at your face, right in front of your poor lover. Negan unzipped his pants and pulled out his incredibly long and thick cock. Your eyes widened noticeably and your mouth fell open as you looked up at Negan. “Oh sweetheart, that’s just the look I was hoping for. Now open up wide” He grabbed the back of your head, fisting your hair into a ponytail for some control. You opened your mouth, sticking your tongue out to kitten lick at his massive dick. He groaned at the feel of your tongue slowly licking him up and down, then took control and shoved his member all the way in your mouth and down your throat. You weren’t expecting it. He just help you there, your eyes watering from lack of oxygen, you tried to swallow around his cock or whimper, which only made him groan more loudly. Finally he released you for air. You took a deep breath as he prepared to fuck your mouth. “See, Daryl, I don’t fuckin’ know what you do with her but she sure can fuckin’ take a dick down her throat. I think she likes being choked, the kinky little whore”. 

Daryl is trying his best to keep his head low to the ground. He grits his teeth. Negan noticed his visibly upset reaction. “See, I still don’t feel like I’ve fuckin’ broken you, man. You’re just supposed to give the fuck up and let it fucking happen. No attitude necessary.” He pounds down your throat harder, periodically letting you stop to take long licks of it and swirl your tongue around the thick head. “I was just gonna blow and make her swallow it all down but your attitude is pushing me in a new fucking direction. I don’t think this punishment is quite getting through to either of you, although your little whore is a natural talent for dick sucking.”

He pulls away from you, leaving you on your knees. “Sweetheart, face Daryl. Crawl to him on your hands and knees.” You paused for a moment. Daryl tensed up. You crawled towards him, preparing to sit up on your knees when you felt Negan’s strong hand on your back. He stood behind you, caressing your ass…playing with your pussy and the wetness there. You shivered at how good it felt and instinctively arched your back, raising your ass higher for him to continue. “Daryl’s gonna take his cock out and you’re gonna give him the A fuckin’ plus treatment you just gave me, and you’re going to take my fat cock from behind, got it?” You whimpered and nodded. Daryl hesitated, shaking with anger. ‘I ain’t gonna tell you again, help. You’re getting your cock sucked by this nice girl and I’m going to fuck the shit out of her while she does it.” 

Daryl was, unfortunately, hard as a rock seeing your naked body and knowing what he had done with it himself. He began to obey, with a look of “I’m sorry” in his eyes…he held his head low but took his cock out anyway. “Go on, princess”. You opened up and took his dick in your mouth, doing the best you could to pleasure him under the conditions. It felt dirty, nothing like when you were alone together.

When Negan was satisfied that you were really putting an effort into blowing Daryl, he spit on his own cock and placed a hand on your lower back as he lined himself up with your tight entrance. He shoved his massive length all the way in, hitting you deep and making you moan on Daryl’s cock. “Holy fucking shit, aren’t you just the tightest little pussy I’ve ever fucked….lucky man. Or you were, I guess.” He laughed loudly as he pumped into you repeatedly with such force that sent you forward choking on Daryl. Negan drove his hips fast and hard into yours, pounding you like it truly was a punishment. A particularly hard and deep thrust made you scream with a mouthful of Daryl’s cock, which sent him over the edge and his warm come shot down your throat, some spilling out the sides of your mouth. 

Daryl fell backward, scrambling to cover himself back up and keep his distance from you. He hated what he was just forced to be a part of. Negan continued fucking you brutally, “I’m gonna come deep inside you sweetheart. You can swallow all Daryl’s come but mine will leak out of you for the rest of the day, and you’ll be reminded who’s in charge.” He grabbed you by the hair, puling your body up to his, and bit at your neck before whispering “you’re going to be my fucking little whore from now on ok? Say ‘Yes daddy’”. “Yes daddy!” you groaned out. “That’s my good fucking girl” he fucked you harder with each word. He finally licked his fingers and began to toy with your clit, rubbing it and pinching it with his strong fingers. You quickly felt your orgasm build. He rubbed fast little circles around your sensitive spot before you finally exploded and he wasn’t far behind you. He screamed all types of profanity as he pumped burst after burst of his hot come inside you. Finally he let you be.  
“You took that punishment like a champ sweetheart." He kissed your cheek. "Get dressed so you can come with me. I told you, you belong to me now”.  
"You," he gestured at Daryl, "better have fucking enjoyed my generosity there. That's the last time that little kitten will ever get to go anywhere near your shit".


	2. A new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In our reader's new home, she reflects on her last time with Daryl...

You were finally laying in Negan’s soft bed after the long day of being relocated, not to mention the humiliation you were subjected to earlier. You felt strange, like you still respected Negan, you didn’t necessarily feel violated. You were aroused by it all…but you didn’t know why. This was the most comfortable bed you had felt in years. He had deposited you in it and then left to go take care of some business. 

You lay there naked, surrounded by lush blankets and under soft sheets. You were so comfortable. Your mind began to drift…drifting back to the last time you were with Daryl before the Saviors ruined everything.

It had been late and you had waited for him to come see you for what felt like hours. Finally, he snuck in quietly. You were ready to demand where he had been and what kept you waiting, but he kissed you, sweetly and firmly before you could open your mouth. He handed you some flowers he had found growing outside. Just two beautiful wildflowers. He said time had gotten away from him as he was out hunting, on the trail of a large buck. You didn’t care anymore. He laid you down on the thing mattress you shared, kissed you passionately and then stood back up to remove his hunting gear. 

When he had nothing on but his boxers, he climbed on top of you, pleased to find that you were already naked and waiting for him. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he kissed your neck, nipped at it, ran his rough, calloused hands all over your smooth skin. You tangled your hands in his long hair, keeping him close. He descended your body, licking at your perky nipples, biting them gently, suckling there, while using one hand to lightly stroke your already dripping pussy. He grunted at feeling how wet you were for him. He continued lower, kissing you down your abdomen until he was giving your sensitive clit little kisses. You moaned crazily for him to give you more. He expertly licked at your center, tasting you and massaging your little pearl with his velvety tongue. Using one finger inside you, he easily hit your g-spot and his talented fingers began massaging that as well. You felt your thighs shake uncontrollably. Your orgasm washed over you so strongly and suddenly that you actually screamed his name. Daryl jumped up to cover your mouth with a kiss, knowing that the windows were open and the town was full of eaves droppers.

 

He kissed you tenderly, then pressed his forehead to yours as he firmly grabbed your hips with one hand and supported his weight on his other hand next to your head. He pushed his hard length into you, splitting you apart. No matter how wet you were, his enormous manhood always felt like it was stretching you just so deliciously. He began to rock his hips into you as you moaned and squealed for him. He moved to hold your hands above your head, using just one of his large hands to hold both of your small ones. Then he watched as the harder he fucked you, the faster your tits bounced for him. Enthralled by this, he flipped you over so that you could ride him.

You bounced up and down and rode Daryl with everything you had, as you had wanted to all day. He helped by thrusting up into you as you rode, clenching your hips and giving your ass an occasional smack. He tapped your thigh signaling he was going to flip you on your back again to finish you off. This time he places one hand on the base of your delicate throat and begins to squeeze. “Tell me when your close baby” he panted as he drove into you harder and harder. Finally your legs began shaking again signaling to Daryl that you were seconds from coming. He squeezed tighter around your neck, taking away your breath, as he fucked you hard as ever over and over into your sweet spot. Finally you came hard around his cock, and Daryl pulled out to come on your stomach and chest. He had kissed you after. Told you he’d always look after you. It wasn’t “I love you’, but it almost was. In this situation, it was something. 

You caught tears streaming down your face as you snapped back from your memory. That’s all it was now, a memory. Now you had to worry about staying alive again. Just as you had come to reality, Negan’s booming voice comes from the door, “Now why the fuck is my beautiful fucking whore crying? Would you like me to give you something to cry about princess?”


End file.
